Ninjago: Childhood Memories
by PowerinPink
Summary: A group of one-shots about our favorite heroes' childhood moments! You decide who gets the next one-shot, and can be any character you want! Hope you enjoy :)
1. Triple Tiger Fail

Cole paced around the side of the stage, clutching at his suit nervously. He wiped the back of his hand against his forehead, trying to get rid of the sweat. He straightened up his hat, which was black and white striped, just like his outfit. _God, I look like a drama loving zebra_, he thought with frustration.

Tonight was the big night. For the very first time in front of an audience, he was going to attempt the triple tiger sashay; something not even the pros could do. Had he ever actually successfully done the trick? Nope, not even a little bit. Had his father still persisted that he could do it with a sold-out audience watching his every move? Well, what do you think the answer was?

His father always told Cole how amazing he would be as a performer, but in reality, Cole didn't want to be one. He loved sports, he loved climbing, and he loved pushing himself over his limit. However, his father kept telling him how he would love this performing arts school, Marty something.

He walked over towards the edge of the curtain and pushed a small piece apart. He gulped nervously as he saw the entire theatre, which could seat a few hundred, was packed. Parents, talent spotters, and even the principal of that school were all there. He could see his father in the very front row, bragging to others about how talented his son was.

Cole looked around at the other performers around him, each one getting ready for the show. Some girls in tutus were stretching in the corner, a few guys were practicing their flips, and he even saw two kids doing splits in the corner. The show was about to start soon, so he made his way over to his group. He had been entered into the competition with three other kids, each one snobby and annoying.

"-So we ended up having to go to Hollywood instead! Can you believe my mother and father? I told them specifically that I wanted to go to Florida!" He heard one of the kids, James or whatever, complaining to his friend. Cole rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Bunch of rich snobs; I would die to go to Hollywood! Ungrateful little brats,_ Cole thought.

"And for the next act, we have _Drama Legacy_!" Cole heard the announcer yell into the microphone. The crowd cheered loudly, excited to see more entertainment. Another reason Cole hated performing; all you did was make people smile and laugh, as if you were just a little show for them.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, we have to go on!" One of the kids in his group yelled impatiently at him. He rolled his eyes and got ready to go. He heard the song come on, some boring classic song, and he and his group ran on stage.

Nobody could deny that Cole was the best out of his whole group, since he was the only one who practiced. Sure, maybe the only reason he practiced was because of his father, but still, the other kids could have done something. They were offbeat, forgot some of the moves, and stepped on each other's feet. However, Cole easily maneuvered around the amateurs, and had the spotlight on him. He landed every flip, every roll, and every twist with ease, gaining everyone's attention.

He looked down at his father, who was smiling with pride. He was obviously pointing out the fact that the only kid who knew what he was doing was in fact his son. Cole smiled slightly, feeling confident now. _Maybe I can do this! I can be the very first person to perform the triple tiger sashay!_

A few minutes into the performance, and he knew it was now or never. The three boys, whether they knew it or not, were standing in perfect positions for the move. One of them was complaining about the lights being too bright, while another was threatening the announcer with his attorney.

Cole backed up until he was at the edge of the stage. He bent down slightly, and took a deep shaky breath. He had to do this right, he just had to. This was the part in those cliché movies, where the underdog finally gets his time to shine, and there was no way anything could go wrong._ I can do this, I can do this, I can do this_, he kept repeating to himself.

Taking off quickly, he sprinted straight towards his group. They didn't even notice him, still complaining like the bunch of snobs they were. He leaped high into the air, knowing he couldn't turn back now. Carefully, he kicked off the first boy's head, nearly laughing at the boy's cry. He then used his strong arm, bouncing off the second one's head. _I got this! I'm actually going to do this_, he thought excitedly. However, he didn't plan on one thing.

The third boy took a step back, obviously shocked by Cole jumping off of his friends. Cole cried out in panic as he barreled straight towards the ground. He managed to summersault with the crash, not hurting himself at all. However, that didn't stop the crowd from laughing.

Up and down each row, the audience members laughed at Cole's failed attempt, some even with tears in their eyes. Cole blushed incredibly and stood up shakily. The other members of his group were yelling at him, threatening to sue him for head related injuries. Cole looked down at his father, who was looking down at the floor.

Cole didn't need to see his face to see the shame on it.

He laughed nervously and bowed awkwardly, arousing more laughs from the audience. But he didn't care about them, or those rich kids, or anyone else. He only cared about his father, who was trying hard not to look embarrassed.

Cole was still accepted into the performing school, his father covered up his act as a comedy. _My son was only trying to grab the audience's attention with humor_, his father had told the principal. Within that very year, he ran away. What was the point of sticking around a bunch irritating jerks when he could be climbing mountains? And that was exactly what he did; of course, until he found an old man sipping tea casually on the highest rock…

* * *

**Thank you all so much for voting on my poll! It really means a lot :D**

**I hope you liked this first one, obviously about Cole :3 **

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Which character should get a one-shot next? You can tell me what you want it to be about, but only if it's better than the ones I have in mind :3 That's right, I actually wrote more than one chapter for this! XD**

**Shoutout to my sisters and brother! Love you all :***


	2. First Invention

Jay ran throughout his home, which he was a little embarrassed to admit was a junkyard. Why his parents thought it was a good place to raise a child was beyond him. But he never complained, especially since the entire place was full of useful parts. Ever since he was born, he loved mechanical things and inventing. His parents told him his first word ever spoken was invent, which he thought was pretty cool.

He continued to race around the yard, looking for anything that would inspire him. He had tried inventing, but every single time he failed. His latest project, a toy helicopter, nearly burned down the entire house. However, his parents still supported him with his dream of inventing, teaching him the basics. He could easily build something simple, like a toy car or a flashlight, but where was the fun in that? No, when it came to inventing, there would be no limit. He dreamed of building something so brilliant and amazing, that he would have enough money to buy his parents a real home.

He stopped running around and made a full circle, observing everything around him carefully. He was about to give up when he gasped at something. He bolted over to it faster than lightning, which was another talent his parents told him he had. According to them, he was the fastest and most energetic person they had ever seen. He pulled out the small comic from some scraps of metal, and looked at the cover eagerly. It was one of those boring superhero ones again, but that wasn't what grabbed his attention.

Behind the hero, barely visible, was a robot. It was supposed to be the enemy, lasers shooting out of its eyes, but to Jay, it was magnificent.

"I have _got_ to build something like that!" Clutching the comic tightly, he was off again, with ideas already forming in his head. By the end of the day, he had filled up a wagon full of tools and metal. His parents were eager to hear what he was building this time; his father even drew plans on blueprints for him.

"Yes Jay, I believe this will be your best one yet!" His mother cheered, ruffling his hair in the process. He laughed slightly, excited to start building the next day.

For the next week he never stopped working on his robot. He had never been so determined before, and he knew he would never quit. Hours were spent on hammering things into place, working with the electricity, and of course making sure everything was in place.

He refused any help from his parents, except for the times when he needed help with the larger tools, but only because it was the only rule they gave him. Never, ever, _ever_ mess with the power tools. On this very day, he was seconds away from jumping up and down with anticipation. Every screw was in place, every wire was double checked, and everything seemed to be perfect.

He took a step back to admire his masterpiece. He had no idea if it actually worked, but he would soon. Grabbing the remote off of the floor, and wiping his oil covered hands on his already filthy blue T-shirt, he pressed the power button.

He watched with nervousness as he waited for something to happen. To maybe hear the gears spinning, or the wires spark, but there was only silence. He gasped with shock when nothing happened, and dropped his head with disappointment.

"Why doesn't it work? I swore everything was perfect!" He whined, and continued his whining for nearly ten minutes. His father, who was watching from inside the house, came outside with a chuckle. Jay turned his head towards his father and pouted.

"Dad, it's not working! I've triple-checked everything, but it won't even light up!" His father looked down at him and smiled warmly.

"Son, if there is one thing I've learned throughout my years of inventing, it is to never give up. You know how long it took me to build most of my inventions? About a year each." Jay whistled with astonishment before he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I get it." They heard Jay's mother's voice yell from the kitchen, but they couldn't understand what she said.

"I better go and check on her. Remember what I said son." Jay nodded and smirked, feeling revitalized. He sprinted over to his robot, determined to find the problem. He almost immediately found it.

"…hehe forgot to turn the switch on." He laughed nervously and flipped it on. He backed up a few feet and pressed the power button again. He cheered with victory when he saw the eyes light up a bright yellow, signaling it was on and functioning.

"Yes yes yes! I did it, I actually did it! Mom, dad, come out here!" He yelled loudly while jumping up and down with excitement. His parents came out quickly and smiled with pride.

There in front of them, about four feet tall, was an actual working robot. The eyes were light bulbs, the right one having a crack in it, and the head was made from an old microwave, with the handle ripped off. The rest of the body was made from scraps throughout the whole junkyard, and Edna clapped with joy.

"Oh my Jay, this is beautiful!" His father nodded his head and admired the wirings. He looked over at his son, who was wiping off of his forehead.

"Oh son, this is the best thing I've ever seen!" Jay blushed, but smiled with pride at his work. The thing was a little bit shorter than him, but inside, it was filled with tons of wires, gears, and more mechanical necessities.

"I call it the Nindroid 5000." They both laughed at the name and nodded with acceptance. Edna hugged her son, proud of his hard work.

"What a wonderful name son. One day, your inventions will be scattered all throughout Ninjago City, and everyone will know you for your talent." Jay smiled at the thought and nodded eagerly.

He never did stop inventing. His latest was mechanical wings for people; that was until he crashed it into a billboard, but he did happen to run across an old man, randomly drinking tea…

* * *

**Okay, I know it sucked you don't have to tell me -_-**

**Anyways...**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Who should go next? :3 I'm being honest, soooo much writer's block , but I'm trying! :)**

**Shoutout to mi familia! Love y'all, and yes, I said y'all :D**

**(StoriesAreMagic THAT IS SUCH AN AMAZINGLY COOL IDEA!) :D**

**Vote on my poll to see which element is the best of all times!**


	3. Waking up and Falcons

Dr. Julien watched eagerly as he saw his son's eyes open slowly, not used to the light. He had spent two full years working on him, and now was the moment of truth. He waited patiently for his son to look around the room curiously, before his eyes settled on him. Julien couldn't help but smile at the light blue eyes, which reminded him of the sky.

"Hello, this is your new home. My name is Doctor Julien, and I am your father." Zane hesitated for a moment before smiling warmly.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. But what is my name?" Zane frowned at the confusion on his father's face after he asked that question.

"A name? I haven't thought of that. Well, what would you like?" Zane smiled at the idea of being able to name himself. This man was obviously kind and gentle; he knew they would get along quite well.

Dr. Julien watched his son as he thought of a name that would fit him, and he waited with ease. They had all the time in the world, and for once in nearly ten years, he felt complete. He finally had someone he could speak with, someone who would understand what he said.

"Zane. I would like to be named Zane." Dr. Julien smiled and nodded his head quickly.

"What a wonderful name!" Zane smiled at his father before looking around the room. It was a stone corridor like area, with steps running along the side in a spiral. He could see a door at the top, but he had no clue where it led.

"Father, where are we? And are there others?" His father smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zane looked at the hand before he grinned towards his father, eager to learn more about his new home.

"Why don't I show you?" He led Zane up the stair case, and opened the door cautiously. He looked around with awe, smiling at the white blanket that covered the tress and ground. It was falling straight from the sky, causing him to look up. He laughed as he felt small flakes land on his face lightly.

"What is this?" He beamed as he dusted the white flakes off of his shoulders. His father brushed some off of his hair before he replied.

"This is snow, and we are in the Ice Forest (1), where this falls yearly. There are more things I would like to show you. Would you like that son?" He gestured back towards his lab and the forest. Dr. Julien had several other inventions built, and he couldn't wait to show his son all of the things he had made. They could even start building together!

"Yes, yes I would like that very much." Zane nodded. His father smiled and led him back inside, barely containing his excitement to show his son their new home.

_(1 Year Later)_

"Father, what is this?" Zane asked his father, showing him the blueprint he had found. He had been looking through some of his father's old ideas when he came across one that caught his eyes.

Dr. Julien looked up from working on a tiny robot that would serve drinks, and shook his head with disappointment.

"That was one of my earlier attempts at inventing. I could never seem to get it just right." Zane looked down at the blueprints and smiled.

"Can we try and build it together? I find this one very interesting." Dr. Julien placed down his tiny helper and nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea son. Why don't you grab the tools we need and we can get started." Zane enthusiastically ran off, grabbing tools that would help them. Dr. Julien laughed at his son's attitude before joining him when everything was prepared.

_(1 Week Later)_

They both stepped back from their masterpiece, proud of their work. The small falcon, which Zane instantly fell in love with, flew around the workshop before landing on his outstretched arm. His father laughed with joy and clapped his son on the shoulder.

"What a wonderful falcon you've made Zane." Zane smiled at his father and shook his head stubbornly.

"No, what a wonderful falcon _we've_ made father." Dr. Julien smiled with pride and chuckled before leaving his son to play with his new friend. Zane looked at the falcon, which was pecking his arm curiously. He laughed and rubbed it's back with affection. It seemed to smile, leaning in closer to Zane.

"My father was right, you are an amazing falcon. You should have more room to fly." He climbed the steps quickly, shoving the door open without a problem. He grinned as he saw the snow again, which always seemed to make him calmer. More at ease if you will.

The falcon instantly flew off, zooming through the tree branches, dodging the snow flakes. He watched with interest, sitting down in the process. Something he learned to do on his own was meditating, which made things clearer for him. He slowly closed his eyes, focusing on breathing. He could feel everything around him disappear, as if he were the only one on Earth. And in that time, he thought. He thought about his father, about his new falcon, and about the cold that surrounded him.

He loved the cold. He felt so calm and powerful in it, and he felt so…invincible. Like nothing could ever hurt him, which was why he always spent an hour of his time outside. He opened his eyes when he heard his father call for help with another project. His falcon flew back onto his arm, and together they entered the workshop.

Even after losing his memory, Zane's love towards the cold never changed. Especially when he was testing himself, and oddly spotted an elderly man sipping tea at the bottom of the lake…

* * *

**Like? Hate? Somewhere in the middle lol? I hope you guys liked this one, because Zane is hard for me -_- Figures, most of the people's favorite character, and I can barely right a one-shot on him :P**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What do you think the ninja will do now that all evil is gone? Jobs? Homes? Lifestyles? Tell me in the reviews (by the way, thank you to all of my reviewers! So much in this small story! :D)**

**Shoutout to mi familia! Honestly, what would I be without you guys!? :D**


	4. Busted with Fire

Kai tried to stop himself from jumping up and down with excitement as he waited for his father. He had finally turned eight, which his father had agreed was a good enough age to start training as a blacksmith. He had always dreamed of owning the greatest blacksmith shop in all of Ninjago, placed right in the middle of Ninjago City. Billboards would be made, flyers scoured all across the streets, and commercials on every TV.

His smile widened when he saw his father, in his usual uniform, enters the room. His father, who was as ambitious as him, quickly made his way over to him. He smiled down at his son with pride, noting he had on a smaller version of his uniform.

"You ready?" He asked. His son nodded his head enthusiastically, happy to start his training. Kai was led towards the scraps of metal, which would soon become magnificent samurai armor. He and his little sister, Nya, would steal the armor sometimes and play Samurai vs. ninja. Of course until their parents would come and scold them for playing with weapons.

"Okay, first-"

"You grab the metal with cautious arms and place it into the fire." Kai recited from watching his father hundreds of times. His father gave a hearty laugh and nodded. _Seems like he understands the basics…maybe he's ready to try this alone_, his father thought. His wife was out, so she wouldn't have to know, and come on. What could possibly go wrong?

"You know what; you seem to understand this pretty well. I have to call what of our sponsors, so why don't you try and whip up a simple sword for me?" Kai's eyes widened as he heard this.

"You're actually letting me try on my own? But I've never done this before!" He had to admit that it sounded pretty reckless…which was why he loved it.

"Yeah, why not? You've got blacksmithing in your blood. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make a call." He placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder before walking off, phone already in hand. Kai watched him leave with slight awe before he looked back to the scraps of metal. He smirked, rubbing his hands with anticipation before running straight towards it. He grabbed the longest one, which had to be roughly four feet long. A little shorter than him, but still manageable.

He placed on mitts for his hands, even though the heat of the fire didn't feel _that _hot. But he didn't want to screw anything up on his first try, so he carefully placed the metal into the fire, with a small bar that would hold it above the flames. He watched the fire with admiration, amazed by the colors and heat.

_Fire is the key to not only blacksmithing, but also life. It brings light and hope to people all throughout Ninjago_, his father had once told him.

_Didn't fire burn down that neighbor's house last year?_ He had responded, causing his father to laugh.

_No son that was just our neighbor being an idiot._

He heard Nya enter the room, getting ready to open shop. She worked with their mother as a clerk, but she stopped when she saw her brother alone.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspicion clearly in her voice. He smirked and held his head up with pride.

"I'm becoming a blacksmith." He replied. She smiled slightly, but looked confused when their father wasn't anywhere in sight.

"And where is dad?" Kai shrugged his shoulders, not exactly caring about that at the moment.

"He said he was calling one of our sponsors or whatever." Her eyes widened with shock, rubbing her temples in the process.

"So he just left you here alone? With fire?" He frowned at her disbelief. _She doesn't think I can do this_, he realized angrily.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? You think I'll burn the shop down or something?" She shook her head quickly, not liking his attitude.

"No, I think you'll end up burning yourself. Maybe you should wait for dad. Mom would be so mad if she found out." Kai hated it when she was right. He was about to tell her she was right when he smelled smoke. His head whipped around towards the source of the smoke, which was the metal he had placed…which he might have forgotten about.

"Oops." He muttered and sprinted towards it. He grabbed the handle and gave a sudden cry when he realized the metal was hotter than he thought. The burning metal slipped through his hands, landing on the floor with a loud clang. It tip caught onto the edge of their trashcan, catching that on fire within seconds.

"Put it out, put it out!" Nya screamed at him, the fire casting her shadows over the wall. He looked around desperately until his eyes caught onto the fire extinguisher, probably put there for this kind of situation.

He bolted over to it and picked up the heavy canister, dragging it back towards the flames. They were getting larger by the second, so he knew he had to act fast.

He was so nervous that he pulled down the lever without looking. He and Nya screamed as they felt the extinguisher foam cover them from head to toe. Nya grabbed the nozzle and pointed it at the fire, quickly putting it out.

"Kai, stop the thing! It's getting everywhere!" She yelled at him. He tried to lift it back up, but it was useless. It continued to spray the shop, covering it with a white blanket of foam. It took them nearly five minutes to figure it all out.

"Okay yes, that sounds wonderful. Thank you, goodbye." They heard their father's voice sound from nearby, until they saw him enter the room. He looked around the room in shock. His two kids were covered with foam, the trashcan was burned to a crisp, and the shop looked like Winter Wonderland.

"What did you do?" He asked. Kai held the small metal, which was now bent and shriveled, and showed it to his father.

"Um, blacksmithing I think? How'd I do?" He smiled innocently, foam dripping down his hair. Nya giggled slightly, wiping foam away from her eyes. Their father nodded mutely, looking around the room in silence.

"Better than my first try I suppose." He chuckled, causing his kids to giggle with him. However, he remembered that their mother was coming home soon.

"We should fix this place up before your mother finds out though." He pointed out to his children.

"Too late for that." They all turned to see Kai and Nya's mother, arms crossed as she entered the shop.

"Care to explain?" She asked with an eyebrow raised in question. They all gulped, not knowing what to do.

"It was an accident." They all said in unison. She smirked slightly and shook her head and her crazy family.

They all ended up grounded, yes even their father, and were forced to clean the shop until it sparkled. But even after losing his parents, Kai's love towards blacksmithing and fire never changed. It actually grew when one day an old man came in, asking about ninja armor…

* * *

**Yay all the four original ninja have their one-shots! :D Hope you all enjoyed :3**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What do you think would have happened if Lloyd never let the Serpentine out? If one of our favorite ninjas didn't end up becoming a ninja? Some other what if question that we ask ourselves every now and then :D Write and/or answer a what if question that could have made the whole season...stupid! Reviews please! :D**

**Shoutout to mi familia! You guys rock the house lol :)**


	5. New Family

Lloyd continued to pace around in his room, nervous to see how his new _roommates_ would react to him. Just the day before he had been captured by the ninja and his uncle, but the only thing his uncle did was read him a story on how not to trust snakes. He thought he saw the ninja hiding behind the door frame, watching him closely as he was read the story. _Probably complaining about having to take care of 'that brat'_, he thought miserably.

Of course if he had known that, none of this would have happened. Now he was stuck in this room, pacing around like an idiot, and trying not to freak out. He tried to remember everything his Uncle had told him about the ninja. There was the black one, Cole, who was the natural born leader. Tough and sturdy, but still fun to hang out with, unless of course he held a grudge against Lloyd and wanted to shove his scythe into him.

Then there was the red one, Kai or something. He was warned not to mess with the guy, especially since yesterday they were considered his enemies. Still fun to hang out with, but is the hot head of the group. Then there is Jay, the electric blue ninja. Jokester and easy to get along with, so he wouldn't be an issue. Then the calm white one, Zane, who obviously wouldn't hold any grudges. He would be easy to get along with too. Finally Nya, who he thought was sweet, so they would be friends in no time.

He took a deep breath and walked up to the door, knowing he had to come out at some point. Unless of course he could get his Uncle to just send his food into his room… He grabbed the handle slowly and turned it, trying not to make a sound. He popped his head out of the room and looked down the hallway; empty. He slowly tiptoed down the hall, making sure not to put to much weight with each step in case one of the boards creaked. He made it to another turn which led to the deck. He pocked his head out the doorway and nearly fainted.

All of the ninja and Nya were all training hard; punching those sand bags, pounding their weapons into wooden dummies, and spinning into colorful tornadoes. Lloyd could imagine they were all pretending they were beating him up; slowly and painfully. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, that bed looked really comfortable_, he thought fearfully. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he nearly screamed. He turned to see his Uncle, who was giving him a knowing smile.

"Hello nephew. Have you spoken to my students yet?" He asked. Lloyd gulped and shook his head immediately. Sensei Wu smiled warmly and chuckled.

"And why is that?" Lloyd looked down with slight shame, rubbing his hands too.

"What if they hate me? Just a week ago I hated them!" His uncle shook his head, comforting his distressed nephew.

"They do not hate you Lloyd. They were only protecting the city, but they never hated you."

"But I'm their number one enemy's son! How could they _not_ hate me?" Sensei Wu shook his head in protest.

"And yet their Sensei is their number one enemy's brother. You must trust me Lloyd, they are eager to get to know you."

Lloyd hesitated but smiled, nodding his head in the process. His Uncle slightly shoved him further towards the ninja.

"Go and speak with them; I believe that you will all get along just fine." With that said, Sensei Wu left, leaving his nephew to face the ninja alone. He gulped again before slowly making his way towards them. Nya was the first to notice and waved at him.

"Hey Lloyd, how'd you sleep?" He couldn't hide the shocked look on his face. _She actually cares if I slept well, _he thought to himself.

"I haven't slept so well in ages. I've been sleeping on cave floors or rocks for the past week." He admitted with a small blush. Jay stopped spinning his nun-chucks and smiled down at the boy.

"Well it only gets better! Wait until you taste Zane's cooking!" Cole stopped punching the sand bag and glared at Jay.

"What about my cooking?" Kai stopped spinning and made gagging signs behind the clueless earth ninja. Lloyd chuckled slightly, but Cole got the hint and turned on Kai.

"Oh you are _so_ dead." He tackled Kai onto the floor, and the team laughed as the two brothers wrestled. Lloyd found himself laughing along with them…he was actually enjoying his time. Nya rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Boys are such idiots." She muttered. Jay, who was the closest to her, smirked at a joke coming on.

"Yeah, boys are hard to find these days. That's why I date girls." She and Lloyd burst out laughing, with Zane staring at them with confusion.

"That was a joke?" Jay face palmed and shook his head.

"It's nothing Zane. Come on, let's go play some videogames!" He cheered, grabbing Nya's hand, causing both of them to blush, and dragging her into the Bounty. Zane stopped Cole and Kai's fight before he left to watch his brothers play. Cole raced inside, eager to defeat Jay for the hundredth time. Lloyd watched them leave with a frown; maybe they were only being nice, but that didn't mean they liked him.

"Hey, you coming or what?" He heard Kai ask. He looked up in shock before he smiled widely.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"So Lloyd, we should get to know each other more since you'll be chilling with us." Jay suggested. The others shrugged, thinking that it couldn't hurt. They were all currently circled around the table, Lloyd in-between Nya and Cole. Zane was finishing up dinner for them, and Sensei wanted them to have alone time with his nephew.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He asked nervously. Jay thought about it for a moment before he shrugged.

"Favorite color?"

"Green, definitely green." Lloyd answered immediately.

"Animal?"

"Dragon."

"Food?"

Zane entered, placing their plates in front of them. Just the smell made Lloyd's mouth water incredibly. It was fresh chicken in orange sauce, a side of steaming noodles, and white rice. The last meal he had was candy, which was a day or two ago. He stuffed a forkful of food in his mouth quickly.

"Zane's." He answered with a mouth full of noodles and chicken. They all laughed while Nya scolded him lightly about his manners, whatever those were. But even she was giggling slightly. Lloyd looked at the people surrounding him, even Zane was smiling, and he laughed along with them.

They all started asking him questions, like his favorite things to do and shows, and they even let him ask a few too. So as Lloyd looked around the table, full of people he used to hate, he saw…a family. Yes, it was a mixed up, crazy, and stressing family, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

So with this misshapen family, he went on adventures that you wouldn't believe. He got captured by the Serpentine, saved by his father and new family in a volcano, became the legendary green ninja, saved his team from certain doom (several times), sacrificed his childhood, found and made up with his mother, battled the overlord, saved all of Ninjago, became the golden ninja, and healed his father from the venom.

He grew up from a vengeful child, abandoned at an evil boarding school, and became the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. But no matter how many more great things he achieved, he believed the greatest thing that happened to him was having his family.

His mixed up, crazy, loud, obnoxious, stubborn, annoying, weird, chaotic, trouble making, reckless, childish, immature, ignorant, impatient, but amazing family.

* * *

**I'm kinda proud of this one :3 Took quite some time to do and sorry I haven't updated in forever :( Finals suuuuuck**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Thinking of watching the Chima show coming out? I want to check it out, but I'm positive it won't be as perfect as Ninjago :3 **

** To StoriesAreMagic:**

**I am in love with your one idea you reviewed so I'm doing it next chapter :D Thanks so much :)**


	6. Accidental Meeting pt 1

Cole was inside his room, his head down in slight shame.

Yesterday he had just made a complete fool of himself in front of a sold out arena. Everyone in the crowd, minus his father, were laughing their heads off at the 'little boy' who tried to do the hardest dance move to exist. He was still applied to that performing school, and the results would come back tomorrow.

Until then, he was forced to stay stuck in his room, trying to hide his embarrassment. His father wasn't mad, but he was disappointed, which was just as worse. He heard a knock at the door before his father opened it slowly. He poked his head in and smiled down at his son.

"Hello Cole." Cole smiled up at him and walked over. His father hugged him and led him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Cole asked. His father turned to him and smiled lovingly. He opened the door and led him towards the sidewalk, the one that led straight to Ninjago.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Cole's eyes widened with excitement, and he jumped up and down with excitement.

"We're going rock climbing?" He asked. His father smiled and nodded his head. Sure, he preferred performing and the theatre, but he loved watching his only son have fun.

"We just need to make one stop. I want to check in on an old friend of mine."

* * *

Jay's father lifted him onto his shoulders and ran across the Junkyard. Jay laughed with joy and clapped his hands. His parents were so proud of his robot; they had made a small case for it too.

His mother smiled at him and his father with pure love and enjoyment. She was about to join them when she heard the phone ring. She walked inside their small trailer and answered. After a short conversation she went back outside and smiled.

Her husband was lifting their child up by his feet, dangling up upside down. Jay was giggling like there was no tomorrow, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Now Ed, we don't want to hurt our baby." She smiled. Ed looked at her and laughed, placing Jay back onto the ground.

"Of course Edna. Who was that who called?" She smiled and grabbed the car keys from their ring. She handed them to Ed, grabbing Jay along the way.

"That was the mechanic. He says our parts we ordered have arrived." Jay cheered when he heard they were going to the mechanic's shop. The place was full of tools of every size, and the smell of grease and oil permanently filled the air. Ed sat into his seat and placed on his goggles. He revved up the car and drove straight towards Ninjago City.

* * *

Zane watched his father as he prepped his car for his journey to a City far off.

He had never left the large forest before, and he was excited to see something other than the white blankets that covered his home. The only people he ever talked to was his father and his new falcon, which he had just finished a week ago.

The falcon was seen flying around the forest before it landed carefully on his outstretched arm. It watched the professor work on lifting small parts into his small truck. He had received a call that there was to be a science convention in Ninjago, and he was dying to see new inventions. He wasn't going to be a contestant, he never was, but he loved going to inspire himself to create new things. He finished packing and smiled proudly. They were going to be in Ninjago City for the whole week of the convention, and inventors from all over Ninjago were going. He opened the door for Zane, and he gladly sat in.

He looked around the car, admiring all of the switches and buttons. It seemed so different, and he loved every moment of it. His father smiled over at him before he started the car up. He looked back over to him and grinned.

"Now let's go see those inventions. Next stop, Ninjago City!"

* * *

Kai and Nya groaned again as they cleaned up the shop.

Kai's little accident had left extinguisher foam all over the entire shop, and even though that was yesterday, the mess was still large. Customers would laugh when Kai and Nya's mom would explain why their shop looked like Winter Wonderland threw up on it.

Their father was mopping the floor while they had to wipe all of the foam away until the place sparkled. Kai wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he continued his work. He heard footsteps and turned to see his mother. She was dressed up for some reason, as was their father actually. Instead of their usual uniforms, they were in casual clothes.

She smiled at her husband and gestured for him to tell their kids the surprise. He nodded his head and lifted them both up with his strong arms. Kai rode on his back with Nya in his arms.

"We have a surprise for you two. We're going to Ninjago City!" Both of them cheered loudly, grabbing the attention of nearby people crossing. Their mother shushed them, but she was smiling.

"A friend of your father's wanted them to meet again. We'll be checking into a hotel and stay in Ninjago City for a few days." Both children instantly went back to screaming with joy. Ninjago City, as in the greatest city to ever live in Ninjago! Everyone at their school had been there except them, and now they could finally see what was so great. They heard that famous people lived there, there was a massive theme park, _and_ the City was always doing something fun!

"I've already packed up some clothes for you two. So, who's ready for Ninjago?" The children were practically jumping up and down with joy as they got into the car.

* * *

Cole smiled in awe as he looked around the large city.

It was full of colors and large buildings that seemed to go past the clouds. People were filling up the sidewalks, forcing him to ride on his father's back. Lou didn't mind the people, not bothering to move out of the way for them. He had finally contacted his old friend and they were to meet that very day. He said some convention was happening and they wanted to check out who was the smartest in all of Ninjago.

After searching through hundreds of people his father seemed to have found his friend. Cole jumped off of his back, not caring to get to know whoever it was. He just wanted to go rock climbing already. He looked behind the man and saw two kids, one boy and one girl, who were trying to explore. However, their mother kept pulling them back before they got far.

"And this is my son, Cole." His father introduced him. The man smiled at him and pushed his two kids towards him.

"This is my son Kai, and my daughter Nya. Why don't we go get something to eat?" Cole walked over to Kai and Nya as their parents talked about old times.

"Hi." Nya smiled. Kai waved, but he was mostly ignoring them. He kept looking around, wanting to check out the City more. He looked at the new kid, Cole, and smiled.

"You ever been here before?" Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"Few times." He admitted. Kai smirked and pumped his fist into the air excitedly. Nya's eyes widened when she saw his plan.

"No, Kai no." Kai ignored her and continued talking to Cole.

"You wanna go ditch the adults?" Cole's eyes widened.

"But won't they-"

"They're too busy talking about boring stuff! Come on, I've never been here before!" Cole thought about it before he nodded.

"Well we could check out that convention. It's full of a bunch of cool stuff." Cole suggested. Kai nodded eagerly and the two were off, Nya chasing after them.

* * *

Jay looked around the mechanic shop eagerly, admiring the tools and engineering. He had been here with is parents for nearly an hour, and he was loving every moment. There was apparently a huge science convention happening, and he started to watch it from inside. He wished he was out there, but his parents would never let him out there. Filled with so many people, so many things moving at once, and the perfect place to lose their 'precious child'. He was about to stop watching when he saw two boys, each around his age, running around.

_Lucky, I'm stuck here alone_, he thought. However, he gasped when he saw the girl chasing them. Beautiful short black hair, a pretty red dress, and dazzling brown eyes. She was yelling after them, though she was smiling. He looked over at his parents, who were looking at different screws, before he raced through the door, after the mystery beauty.

* * *

Zane and his father had finally arrived and were observing the convention. Zane was staring at all of the people, excited to meet new humans. They acted strangely; waving their hands to say hello and all that. There were even humans that were much smaller, his father told him that they were younger versions of adults. He was admiring a potato clock when he saw four children run by. The two in the lead were both boys; one with a red hoody and another in black. They were followed by a small girl and boy; she was wearing red and the boy had a blue T-shirt.

They were racing around the convention, and people seemed to be worried. It was obvious that they weren't there with adults, and it wasn't exactly the safest place. His father noticed and frowned.

"They shouldn't be allowed to roam free in a place like this. I wonder where they're parents are." Zane looked over to them and smiled. They were all obviously enjoying themselves; they were just trying to absorb everything around them...like him.

"I wouldn't mind helping them find their way back to their parents." Zane smiled. His father hesitated before he smiled and nodded.

"Very well; just please be careful. And keep your identity a secret!" Was all Zane heard before he went after the children.

* * *

**So big shout out to StoriesAreMagic! Idea goes to her completely! XD It got too big so I'm cutting it into two :3**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks so much for all of the reviews! **

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What Disney character do your favorite ninja remind you of? Random question, but I've been thinking about it all day XD**

**Shoutout to my sisters and brother! Love you all to death :D**


	7. Accidental Meeting pt 2

Cole laughed as he led Kai and his little sister, Nya, throughout the whole convention.

They ran around large crowds of people, inventions, and just about anything they could. He could see the excitement on their faces since this was their first visit to the City, and he was happy to lead them around. Kai was actually fun to hang around with; breaking rules left and right like there was no tomorrow. Nya was really sweet and kept Kai in check, though it was impossible for her to say she wasn't having a blast.

Nya was racing around with the boys when she noticed someone was chasing after them. It was a boy, around her brother's age, and he had a blue T-shirt with a small lightning symbol in the middle. She stopped running, causing him to crash straight into her. The other boys noticed and stopped running to help them up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I-I was just-"

"It's fine, I'm a tough girl." She giggled at his embarrassed face. He smiled at the way she laughed; it was better than any song he had ever heard on his old radio back home. Kai noticed the look he was giving her and stepped in front of the boy.

"Watch where you're going. You could have hurt her!" Cole rolled his eyes and pulled Kai out of the boy's face before a fight came along. The boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at the situation.

"Sorry about my brother, he can get crazy some times. I'm Nya, this is Cole, and that's Kai." She introduced kindly. There was something about this strange boy that made her heart skips a beat, and she loved the feeling.

"I'm Jay, and look I'm really sorry." Kai sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry about freaking out I guess. So, your parents let you roam around here on your own?" Jay's eyes widened when he remembered he had just left them without even a goodbye. They're probably wondering where he is at the moment.

"You could say that. But what about you guys?"

"Nope, my knuckle-head of a brother convinced us to ditch them. We are so dead when they find out we left." Nya sighed. Jay grabbed her hand in his and smiled brightly.

"Well why don't we have some fun before you die?" She giggled and her face blushed a bright red, and Cole laughed.

"Dude, your sister is so in love." He whispered to Kai. The boy groaned and covered his eyes in mock disgust.

"You know, I heard there was a whole area for kids around the bend. We could check that out." Cole suggested. Everyone nodded and was about to leave when a teenager stopped them. He had platinum blonde hair and it stuck up slightly. He had a calm smile on his face that at least didn't scare them half to death. On his shoulder, a small falcon was perched.

"Hello, my name is Zane, and this is my falcon. Why are you not with your parents?" Nya looked up at him before she smiled. He seemed so different from your normal teenagers, and different was good. She quickly introduced everyone and explained the situation. Zane frowned when he heard they had sneaked away from their parents.

"That wasn't the best thing to do. They could be worried." He got down onto one knee so that he was on their level. Cole looked over towards Zane and smiled.

"Then why can't you just come with us?" Zane hesitated before he smiled warmly. He had never talked to a human before, minus his father of course, and it sounded exciting to have four want to actually have him come with them. He actually felt honored.

"Very well, lead the way." He indicated for Cole to start moving towards the kid area he wanted to show everyone. It was full of everything your average kid could need: candy, bounce houses, magic shows, sports, and everything in-between. Jay and Nya headed towards the electronics instantly, while Cole and Kai head over to the sports section. The falcon flew after Jay and Nya, keeping a close eye on them, while Zane left towards the other boys. He was eager to learn more about humans.

* * *

Ed and Edna both raced into the coffee shop, but sighed with disappointment. They had lost their only child, and he was nowhere to be found. It made sense to check the convention, but that would take hours, and they wanted to make sure he wasn't just somewhere else.

"Is something wrong?" They both turned and saw a group of three adults sipping coffee. Edna shook her head and walked over towards them.

"Our son, Jay, is gone. We don't know where he went." The lady who had spoken earlier looked towards the man with the spiky brown hair with sadness.

"Seems like we're not the only ones. We lost our children too; they probably went over to that convention." The other man, who had neatly combed black hair, explained. Ed and Edna took a seat with the rest of the adults.

"How can you be sipping your coffee so casually? Your children could be in danger!" Ed pointed out with curiosity.

"Trust me, our kids have been known for being reckless. But I trust them; they're grounded when they come back, but I still trust them." The brown haired man answered. Edna sighed and looked out towards the window.

"I just hope he is alright. Should we call for help?" The lady laughed quietly and shook her head. She felt bad for the woman next to her, who seemed distraught and stressed.

"I know you love your son dearly, but you must give him space. Kids need to learn freedom now and then I suppose." The door opened again to reveal a man a little bit older than him; he looked like an inventor at heart.

"I suppose you are the parents of the children running around?" He had heard part of the conversation when he passed by the window, and he wanted to comfort the parents.

"Yes, you've seen them?" The two mothers asked. He nodded his head and thought back.

"There were three boys in red, black, and blue, and a small girl in red?" They all nodded instantly and he smiled.

"They are smiling like there's no tomorrow. My son is watching after them; I believe I saw them headed towards the kid section. Why don't we all get to know each other more while we wait for Zane to come back with your children."

And that's just what they did. They all introduced themselves and enjoyed the company. How funny how they met over missing their kids, who were still going to be grounded the second they returned.

* * *

**Sooooo...what'd you think!? I wanted the parents to sort of bond you know? Get everyone closer together :3**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If you could change the names of our favorite ninja, what would you pick!? Like maybe Cole could end up being...Ryan? I don't know, I'm not good at this :D Tell me in the reviews XD**

**Shoutout to my sisters and bro! Love you all :***


End file.
